Steamy Over Chocolate
by Dusty Change
Summary: Sasuke caught a cold and Sakura goes to take care of him [Post-Shinobi World War, SasuSaku]


Sasuke coughed into the blanket as he tightened the sheets around him. Although the bedroom he rested could keep him warm, he was well aware of the snow that heavily fell in inches around the Uchiha household. He snuggled further into his blanket, leaving just his spiky raven hair out as he grumbled about his predicament. His warmth was further augmented by a smoldering, irrational hatred he has for the weather report and his last assignment.

A week ago, he was sent on an assignment from the Hokage to pursue a ninja from Konoha who stole some ninja scrolls containing Kinjutsu. The weather for the week appeared to be sunny and bright, so Sasuke brought light supplies and went on his way. Although he was successful in his mission, Sasuke experienced a sudden chill on his way back to the village two days ago. Apparently, he was ill equipped to deal with the change in weather and his armor and gear did nothing to insulate the cold. His dilemma worsened as snow began to fell as he entered the village, exacerbating his irritated condition.

For the past two days, Sasuke stayed at home in the Uchiha house and stubbornly attempted to take care of himself. His sickness prevented him from moving around the house, and he could only lie upon his bed and count the hours that passed him by. Despite his best attempts to deny his own feelings, his terrible physical and health condition is not as excruciating and painful as the creeping loneliness he felt. Of the times he get sick and had to rest, there were his teammates, friends, and acquaintances that he could at least call upon when he did need them. Even Naruto is considered good company for what he's going through.

His return and redemption from being an international criminal has changed his relationships with his peers rather cold. Although the Hokage still sent him on missions in his confidence, he's still socially stigmatized as a traitor: an outcast who once abandoned his village for personal, selfish gain. As much as he didn't mind the stigma and enjoy the solitude, Sasuke certainly didn't mind asking someone to nurse him back to health.

The Hokage who's never given up on him would be too busy with his affairs, but Sasuke didn't want to see him anyway. There was really one other person who could care more about his situation that he wanted to see.

This person came into the room, bringing home-cooked lunch upon a tray.

Sakura laid out a bowl of miso soup with rice in front of him, "Here you go, Sasuke-kun. This should help remedy your cold."

The dark-haired ninja grunted in appreciation, and gingerly reached for the meal in front of him. He quickly glanced at the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura sat right across him, reading some text to keep up to date on the latest medical ninjutsu research. Sasuke smirked and gazed at her, noticing the light blush on her cheeks. He believed it was subtly revealing her excitement to sit in the same room and being at ease with her longtime crush.

Three years after his defection and return certainly changed her figure and his opinion about her from one of annoyance to reverence. Besides her battle prowess, Sakura's posture feels different to him. She sat up straight with toughness that once shouldered her burdens and responsibilities of one who fights for her life as an everyday routine. However, in contrast, Sakura's gentle impression conveyed warmth and a simmering passion that could blossom into spring as long as she opens herself up.

Sasuke didn't just feel good; he actually enjoyed her company, and how that laid to rest some of his insecurities with making friends and being accepted by Konoha as a whole. Her accepting, gentle nature gave him that kind of hope. Sakura cleared his lunch away, and he was interrupted his train of thought.

"Let me go take care of these dishes", She winked at Sasuke, who just grumbled in acknowledgement.

A few minutes later, Sakura came in with two steaming mugs. Sasuke couldn't see what the contents are, but the pleasing aroma permeating from them gave it away. It was hot chocolate.

Sakura sat one down for Sasuke and sat across from him. She began drinking from her hot chocolate mug, expressing how warm and tasty the delicious drink was. Sasuke picked up his own mug and began sipping, being careful about the heat of the drink from burning his mouth. They stared at each other for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company in silence.

"Hey…" Sakura started.

"Hmm?" Sasuke hummed, feeling invigorated from the hot chocolate.

"How are you holding up by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Obviously, not so good." Sasuke sighed.

"Not just your cold", Sakura pouted, "Your life in general."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in irritation. Sakura's changed with becoming perceptive as well. He wondered if it was the medical training and the fact that she had to look into the eyes of many patients throughout her days at work. Regardless of her perceptiveness, Sakura's going too close to home for Sasuke's liking.

He brushed it off and answered, "It's okay. I enjoy the solitude any way. It's just like old times."

Sakura muttered, "I know about Itachi."

Sasuke froze. A chill far worse than the one he's afflicted with over his cold spread over his being. Rather than expressing it through, he calmly warned, "Don't speak of Itachi."

The pink-haired kunoichi flinched at the response, but regained her composure to express her feelings.

"I just feel terrible for you. All those three years you went on some kind of a wild goose chase, being manipulated here and there by all these people" Sakura exclaimed, "Despite that Konoha changed you and messed you up, you're still getting picked on as being a criminal and locked away to be on your own!"

Sakura sniffled. Sasuke didn't respond, but stared at her dumbstruck. She took this as a cue to continue her spiel, "You don't deserve this, Sasuke. You deserve better as a member of Konoha. Naruto wants to change that perception. I want to change it too."

Sakura took a deep breath and finished, "Even if everyone gave up on you, I'm still here. I want to be with you as a teammate. Rekindle what friendship we once had together. Have Konoha see you in a better light some day."

Sasuke flatly responded, "You're thinking too much about this. Everything is good as it is now."

Sakura cried, "That's because you don't know!"

Sasuke kept quiet and drank his hot chocolate, somewhat nervous about what Sakura is going to blurt out next. Sakura took a quick sip of her own before continuing with her statement.

"You used to be so cool, and people admire you for that" Sakura sighed, "These days, they don't even want to have anything to do with you. They know you're still from the village, but that's officially."

Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes and continued, "They told me they would kick you out if you weren't Naruto's "best friend"." She quoted using her fingers around the term "best friend", emphasizing her sarcasm.

"But I'm also here too", Sakura's voice became soft, "I once told you I loved you with all my heart. I still do. And now you're back, I want to have as much faith in you as Naruto does. You can be good. You will be good. And I want to stand by your side when the village accepts you again."

Sakura intensely stared at Sasuke, expecting some kind of explosive and confrontational answer from him. Instead, Sasuke blinked at her revelation and gave a defeated smile, "Do what you like. I'll still do things my way though."

Sakura visibly relaxed from the tension, and Sasuke smirked, "Like I said, you're thinking too much, and you're still being damn annoying."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke in response, feeling the familiarity of his words. Instead of staring into his onyx eyes, she felt his warm embrace against her body. She also felt his breath next to her ear as he whispered, "Thank you…"

It all happened so fast that it took a while for her to register the gentle kiss he left on her forehead, even when all her warm feelings were temporarily shattered with Sasuke leaving the room to go on a restroom break.

As Sakura regained her self, she realized what happened. Her face turned a few shades of red as she brought her clenched fists up to her face to cover herself in embarrassment. Sasuke stared from down the hall just as he was walking back from the restroom and smirked.

_Three years of change apparently didn't change that about her…_


End file.
